Spring Resolution Chapter 1 Spring Cleaning
by Koji Izumi
Summary: A high school student with a strict policy, For Koji, "It is better to eliminate the possibility, before it becomes a possible threat".


Spring Cleaning

It's almost a month now since I signed up as a volunteer assistant in the school infirmary. Thanks to Jin Sensei's recommendations letter, even though there is no opening for the position I was accepted.

This school will be my home until I graduated, I want to be certain, that I will never get myself bullied by anyone ever.

Which means, I have to take care of the possibilities, before it becomes a possible threat.

It's time to do a little spring cleaning.

However I still haven't found that person yet.

I'm bored…..

What's next after this class…..let's see…..Physical Ed?

I wonder whose idea of a joke is this anyway.

A bunch of freshman students running around in the sports oval wearing skimpy shorts and shirts soaked in sweat under the blazing sun just before lunch break.

Only a seriously demented person could have possibly conceived this particular sort of scenario.

Well….. Nothing much I can do, I'm still just a freshman after all.

Mean while….during Physical Ed.

While the teacher was comfortably sitting on the shade…..pretending to look busy by holding a whistle just in front of his mustache.

How long do we still have to run…..Keigo kun? I asked.

I think… maybe….. Until Mr. Mustache blows the whistle. Keigo replied, with heavy breathing.

This is just so typical. I said to myself.

Keigo kun… I called "Who is that intimidating character just outside the fence".

Where….which one? Keigo replied.

That one!

Sitting on the bench, right next to the fence gate with two other ugly guys. I pointed out.

Ah, I see…..Keigo said they were all Senior students. Still breathing heavily.

Izumi!...Mizuki!... Enough day dreaming!

Hai…..we responded.

Finally, Mr. Mustache blows the whistle and gives us the signal to come closer to where he is.

Mean while…

The meanest looking character must be the leader. So I thought.

He stood up and fixes his right shoe lace on the bench.

This is my chance….I thought.

I asked the teacher for a toilet break, but before he responded… I'm already gone.

Meanwhile I'm still focused on the same guy…..

As soon as he raised his left leg on the bench…..and started fixing the shoe lace….Now! I said.

I run as fast as I can…..Jumped on him and hit a certain point on his vertebrae with my elbow and knock him over on the ground.

He fell on the ground in precarious way, and when he's two other friends helped him to get up forcibly.

He ended up twisting his torso. That's it…gotcha!...I quietly said to myself.

AaaaaaaaaH! My back! He shouted in pure agony.

As soon as the crowd gathers around to sticky-beak, I sneak out of the scene.

It's more like a hit and run accident.

I went back into my Physical Ed. Class as if nothing happened.

Take him to the infirmary! (Someone shouted), quickly.

The bell rings, lunch break.

Finally…

The crowd disperses and the injured guy was taken to the infirmary on a stretcher.

In the Infirmary…..few minutes later.

I quickly change back to proper uniform, grabbed my bento box and walk my way towards the infirmary.

As soon as I get there, the other two guys were just about to leave.

That was lucky they didn't recognize my face.

Konnichiwa Sensei, Oh… It's you Izumi kun, good timing.

Would you mind please attend to Honjou san…I'm just going to grab a bite to eat.

And don't worry I already given him some pain reliever…Ok. I responded.

No worries, indeed! I said to myself. This is just like hunting.

As soon as I closed the door, I reached for the waste basket to see what sort of pain reliever Sensei had administered to Him.

Oh… I see, painkiller 500mg. That's it?

He needs more than painkiller medication. (Thinking out loud)

Finally... my boredom seems to have been lifted off.

There's my trophy, all I need to do now is to break him to submission.

How are you, Honjou Sempai...while speaking from behind the curtain.

Aaaaah, my back….. It still hurts so much… do you still have some more painkillers?

Sempai, please stop being such a big baby….. It's only a slipped disk.

How did you know?

Where are you! Show yourself. (In a demanding tone)

Sure! Here I am...with relax and yet stone cold facial expression.

You!...You did this intentionally!

Who are you? He asked.

I'm sorry, how rude of me. Koji te imas, yoroshiku...with a mocking smile, then bows.

Why you! Once I get my hands on you I will break your twiggy little neck.

My…my, aren't we a little too worked-out today, Hon..jou… san.

Do you know who I am! (He said, in a very angry tone) I know you, I replied back.

You see….. Honjou san, as of this moment I am the only one who, can help you.

I can ease your pain and if you like….. shorten the length of your suffering.

How? He asked.

I can restore your slipped disc back in place, which will increase your recovery chances by half.

In other words, Honjou san, instead of being in pain for 2 weeks, it will be just 1 week.

But in one condition…

You will be working for me from now on.

Never! (He shouted)

So… be… it! (I replied with confidence)

Then I'll just have to end your suffering right? (with cold emotionless glare straight to his eyes)

As of this moment you can't even move your entire torso due to shock, therefore I can very much do whatever pleases me.

As I tightened up the leather straps on his arms and legs and about smother him with a pillow.

He shouted, wait!

I'll do it… I'll do it!

I will do anything you say from now on!

Just don't ….. Please….Aniki.

So I lifted the pillow back up very slowly. Stare at his eyes directly and say….. well said.

Remember….. You owe me you life from now on.

At this point…

I've never seen anyone cried so bitterly, and yet for some reason feel nothing….

This man tortured a lot of ordinary student just like me and for what...Money?

While releasing the leather straps…..

As soon as his arms were free, He raised them both to cover his face and continue sobbing.

I going to turn you over now….and put the slipped disc back to its normal position.

He just nodded.

There!...Aaaaaah (that hurts)

Take these, to ease the pain.

You can stay in my dorm for the duration of your recovery.

You belong to me now. That's the least I can do.

He nodded.

Aniki,

Are you a Yaku…..You know…

No. we were business franchiser. And stop calling me, Aniki!

I happen to have a name….for your information.

Hai! Aniki.(he replied rather quickly)

So I hit him with a pillow and shouted stop calling me Aniki!

You are older than me.

Hai! Koji sama.

That's much better. I looked back at him and smile.

Spring cleaning….. Accomplished!

From now on…. No more boring moments.

[To be continued]


End file.
